Lo que fue, aún puede ser
by Panji
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando vuelve el amor, pero tú estas atado a otro compromiso? A veces hay que jugar sucio por ser feliz


_Panji: Bueno, este es un fic de Digimon, la idea es mía, los personajes y demás, ustedes saben quien es su dueño nn, en los dialogos, los pensamientos van en cursiva... y... ¡Eso¡Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**Lo que fue, aún puede ser.**

**Capitulo 1 - Escapismo**

Era una linda mañana en Odaiba, una linda mañana como todas luego que el digimundo se hubiera cerrado, luego que todas las vidas de los elegidos hubieran vuelto a esa normalidad de cualquier adolescente. Sí, una hermosa mañana de primavera, día domingo, ninguna tarea para el día siguiente, el viento soplando suavemente y el sol abrazando con calidez, una mañana perfecta.

El joven rubio abrió los ojos azul mar, pues estaba sintiendo un prófugo rayo de luz en su rostro, el cual provocó que se levantara con algo de desgano, ya que aún eran las 9:30 de la mañana y no tendría que salir hasta las 3:00 de la tarde, pero ¿Qué sacaba con reclamarle a la luz por meterse entre medio de las cortinas ahora, que ya estaba despierto y sentado en su cama? El cabello color oro alborotado se veía aun más brillante bajo las luces disimuladas que entraban en la habitación, se refregó los ojos y se levantó de la cama para abrir las cortinas de par en par.

No había ningún sonido en el departamento, tal vez su padre había tenido que ir a trabajar temprano a la estación de televisión, realmente en esos momentos no le importaba mucho. Salió de su habitación y pudo comprobar que no había nadie, solo una nota que decía _"Matt, volveré tarde hoy, no me esperes. Papá"_ Sonrió para si, aunque esa sonrisa tenía cierta tristeza, su padre últimamente trabajaba más de la cuenta, lo que le daba un poco de pena, ya que llegaba completamente exhausto a muy altas horas de la noche y siempre debía irse temprano al día siguiente.

Desayuno algo rápido y luego fue a bañarse, esa sensación de sentir el agua caer sobre su cuerpo era completamente exquisita, era como si lo limpiara de todos los males y de cualquier recuerdo funesto que pudiera recordar, pero también lograba algo ese instante bajo el agua que se deslizaba por su cuerpo, le evocaba el recuerdo de una chica, parte del grupo de sus amigos y era su novia, la amaba mucho, sin embargo a veces dudaba de ello.

- Sora – pronunció con voz suave, como si le estuviera susurrando al oído como aquellas noches en que se entregaban por completo entre ellos, noches en que ellos se deleitaban con el aroma del otro y se embriagaban con el sabor que tenían sus cuerpos.

**Supe en algún lugar de mi corazón  
que algo parecido a la felicidad no continuaría más  
Pero esos sentimientos de atracción hacia ti no cambiarían  
Adiós para siempre a aquellos días de diversión**

**Desde hoy, estoy solo  
Viviendo sin ver tu rostro sonriente  
Pensando en todas esas cosas tristes  
He puesto un signo de interrogación al significado de vivir.**

Salió de la ducha, solamente cubierto por una toalla, iba en camino a su habitación, cuando escuchó el timbre, tal vez sería algún vendedor o algo por el estilo, además que estaba en su casa, que importaba si alguien interrumpía cuando el iba saliendo de la ducha y se dirigía a vestirse. Camino hasta la puerta, goteando un poco su cabello rubio, pues estaba muy mojado y no se había ni siquiera secado un poco, abrió la puerta con rapidez y para su sorpresa no era nadie que esperara.

- ¡Hola! – una chica de cabello castaño estaba delante de un muy avergonzado Matt cubierto solo de la cadera para abajo con una toalla, lo que dejaba al descubierto su torso, el cual sin ningún escrúpulo la pelicastaña miró – Veo que haces ejercicio Yamato – Ella era la única que lo llamaba así y estaba sonriente como siempre.

- Hola Mimi ¿Qué tal? – musitó con un ligero tono de vergüenza en su voz, al mismo tiempo que la observaba, la verdad Mimi no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo tan espectacular como siempre y esa actitud de niña estaba grabada en su esencia.

- Pues muy bien Yamato, recién vengo llegando de Estados Unidos y decidí visitarte a ti primero.

- "_A ti primero"_ – esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y un muy sucinto sonrojo se asomo por su mejilla.

- Yamato¿Piensas vestirte e invitarme a pasar o te quedarás acá afuera para pescar un resfrío?

- ¿Eh? O si claro, pasa, yo me visto enseguida – contestó Matt en acto seguido de irse a su cuarto, mientras Mimi entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Estaba vistiéndose en su pieza muy rápidamente, un tanto confundido por la sorpresiva visita de Mimi, más aún porque estaba seguro que primero llegaría a casa de Sora o alguien más y no a donde él, pues ella y él no eran los mejores amigos por así decirlo, aún recordaba como la molestaba de pequeña o sus discusiones por cualquier tontería. Un pequeño recuerdo apareció en la mente de Matt al mismo tiempo que este terminaba de vestirse con su blusa negra a medio cerrar y sus jeans negros.

**Inocio Flash Back**

Una pequeña estaba en esas tan típicas cajas de arena jugando, su ondulado y castaño cabello, más sus vestidos estilo victoriano, hacían que la gente se diera vuelta y la mirara al pasar, parecía una muñequita de porcelana con vida.

- ¡Uf! Hace mucho calor – exclamó la chiquilla de 5 años, mientras se acercaba a una fuente para beber algo de agua.

Al estar ahí, introdujo sus manitas en el agua y con gracia se tiró el agua en el rostro, repitió la acción varias veces, hasta sentir por fin algo de frescura en su piel clara, sin embargo algo turbo su paz, cuando una pelota de fútbol llegó frente a ella en la fuente y provocó que el agua saltará empapándola toda.

- ¡Ah¡Mis ropas nuevas! – exclamó con una ligera rabia en su voz al instante que se ponía de pie y buscaba al responsable de tan abominable acto.

- Disculpa – dijo el chiquillo rubio de 6 responsable del acto – la pelota se desvió un poco – sonrió.

- ¿Desviarse un poco? Me empapaste – sollozaba la chica.

- No seas Mimi, estas exagerando

- ¡Te acusaré a mi madre Yamato! Mis vestidos son de princesa, son hechos con polvos de hadas

- Si serás infantil Mimi, las hadas no hacen vestidos

- ¡Si los hacen Yamato!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si! – y una colérica Mimi empujó al chico a la fuente, pero este la había tomado justo y ambos terminaron en el agua.

**Fin Flash Back**

**Ah, quise estar siempre contigo, no me dejes  
Ah, Siempre...  
¿No fue así desde el principio?  
Ah, comienzo a asustarme  
Estoy caminando la senda de  
las preguntas que no tienen respuesta  
Ah, En verdad te amé**

**Cuando se ha vuelto tan fácil llorar  
Quiero reír  
Quiero reír junto a ti  
No podré reír nunca más  
Lastimado  
Triste  
Quiero verte  
Si te recuerdo, me invade la tristeza  
Silenciosamente, Silenciosamente, me desplomo**

- ¡Yamato! – sonó en la puerta de su habitación y la perilla giró dejando entrar a Mimi – Permiso, pero estaba aburrida de esperarte.

- Ja ja ja ja, adelante, ya estoy vestido – contestó Matt, mientras contemplaba a Mimi que llevaba un vestido de tirantes que permitía ver bien sus formas – _Dios, siempre ha sido linda Mimi, pero nunca pude..._

- Yamato ¿qué tanto miras? – inquirió la ojimiel, acercándosele insinuante, ella había venido a él primero por algo y debía hacerlo – _¡Valor Mimi! Debes hacerlo_

- ¡Nada! – El poseedor del emblema de la amistad se dio vuelta, como si buscara algo entre sus cosas –_ No caigas Matt, en esa fiesta, ese beso, encendió algo entre nosotros, pero tú ahora estas con Sora¡Ella es tu novia!_

- Matt… - nunca lo había llamado así y ese llamó la atención del ojiazul - ¿Recuerdas hace 3 años, cuando volví a Odaiba a festejar mis 18 años con ustedes, aquella fiesta?

- _Diablos_ – esa era la fiesta donde por poco se confesaban lo que ambos sentían – Sí, la recuerdo ¿por qué?

- La verdad, es que nadie sabe que estoy acá y yo tenía que verte primero, porque debía decirte hace 3 años algo importante – se acercaba a él a cada palabra, hasta poder por fin estrecharlo entre sus brazos – lo que debía decirte es que…

- Mimi – interrumpió Matt al momento de abrazarla e impedirle que esta siguiera, estaba inseguro de que como reaccionaría si Mimi dijese lo que temía - Esa fiesta, sólo fue una fiesta, fue hace 3 años, ya no importaba lo que haya pasado.

Esas palabras abrieron los ojos de Mimi, no sabía bien que hacer si gritarle lo que tenía que decirle o darle una bofetada por tarado, ella había venido a Odiaba sin avisar desde Estados Unidos a sólo decirle algo importante a Matt y esté dice que lo que tenía que decirle no es importante ahora, eso la encolerizaba. Se separó de los brazos de Matt y lo miró con desprecio, mientras apretaba sus puños para no llorar¿qué se había creído ese niño¿cómo pretendía saber si lo que ella debía decirle era importante o no, sin siquiera haberla escuchado? La cólera le ganó

- ¡Eres un idiota como siempre! – y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un Matt perplejo

**Cuando lo entiendo, las lágrimas han aflorado ya  
Quiero desaparecer  
Quiero morir  
Quiero volverme loco**

Había salido del departamento, hace algunos minutos, probablemente 20 para ser exactos y bien recordaba su subconsciente que a 20 minutos estaba ese lugar, esa fuente, ese parque, lo recordaba, siempre jugaba con los demás niños ahí y por lo general, ese parque fue testigo de más de una de las peleas entre ellos y también contra los digimons cuando invadían el mundo humano, sin embargo las peleas de Matt y Mimi eran peleas por cualquier tontera, por cualquier mísera estupidez, de verdad no es que le molestara Matt, pero le agradaba discutir con él porque la hacía sentir que por medio de eso se conocían mejor, pues sacaban los modales y eran ellos mismos.

Mimi se sentaba en una banca cerca de la fuente, cuando por fin pudo dejar sus lágrimas salir y exclamar en silencio una y otra vez lo tonta que había sido, lo tonto que era Matt y lo idiota que era su corazón por darle la esperanza de algo, el reproche era una y otra vez, claro cualquiera idiota habría venido tras Matt, pero ella era la idiota número uno por venir tras él desde Estados Unidos, se decía.

- ¡Tonta Mimi! Debiste decirlo, debiste, pero no, te ganó la rabia… pero el también es tonto, porque no te dejo hablar y te calló, igual que siempre… ¡Tonto MATT! – y volvió a seguir llorando, ocultando sus ojos con sus manos.

**Atrapado a diario por aquellas dulces tentaciones,  
drogas y mujeres, pensé que no importaba  
Con aquella chica que conocí en el club  
Tomé mi droga y tuvimos sexo de éxtasis.**

**Ah, llamé a mi amada mascota, la que tuve solo por una noche  
Conejita Sucia , moviendo tus caderas arriba y  
abajo justo como quería que lo hicieras  
Ah, Encántame, con tus rítmicos movimientos  
Ah, mi chica, aquella fue una noche perfecta**

¿Por qué se había vuelto novio de Sora? Recuerda que sólo a días de que Mimi se fuera después de su fiesta, él había estado muy triste y Sora simplemente lo acompañaba todo el día, quizás ella podía percibir que él sentía algo por la mimada de Mimi, o sólo buscaba la forma de acercársele, cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón, hizo que algo pasará entre ellos y él se sintiera con la falsa idea de que debía estar con ella.

****

**Inicio Flash Back**

Era de noche, el cielo estaba gris y la lluvia amenazaba con no amainar, ese día Sora había decidido ir donde Matt temprano y luego regresar, pero la lluvia había empeorado y él no dejaría a nadie irse con esa lluvia y menos ella, así que la obligó a esperar en su casa hasta que la lluvia cesará.

- Ya llamé a casa – dijo Sora, pero parecía que nadie la escuchará, así que se acercó y abrazo al muchacho que miraba por la ventana -Matt¿qué te tiene tan acongojado? – preguntó una curiosa pelirroja, mientras se mantenía abrazada al rubio, que hacía caso omiso al abrazo.

- Sólo es cansancio, nada más.

- Pero estás así hace días, desde el cumpleaños de Mimi

- Mimi… -dijo en un susurro al instante que ese nombre evocaba las imágenes de esa fiesta.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó confusa

- No, descuida – se separó y caminó a su habitación – vamos Sora, escuchemos música en mi pieza o algo, es mejor que estar acá en el living mirando la lluvia

- Sí, claro – lo siguió

La habitación de un tono azul oscuro estaba tenuemente alumbrada, el ambiente era cálido a pesar del frío que el dueño del lugar poseía, todo era tan calmo.

Sora caminó en dirección a la cama y se sentó en ella, Matt se quedó en el umbral de la puerta contemplándola, ella le sonrió con cierta coquetería, sabía que ese era el momento para hablar y lograr todo lo que ella esperaba, sabía bien que todo podría comenzar y acabar esa noche, sin embargo valía la pena intentarlo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta quedar frente a él y sólo artículo un _"perdóname por esto",_ para callar cualquier pregunta del rubio con un beso. Caminaron hasta la cama sin cortar el momento de beso, sólo lo hicieron cuando ella se tendió en esta y lo miró, Matt probablemente estaba más guiado por el dolor que por verdadero amor, pero necesitaba olvidar a Mimi y Sora estaba ahí entregándose a él, debía seguir el engaño que él mismo se estaba proponiendo, así que esa noche, bajo el recuerdo de Mimi, él poseyó a Sora, conoció su cuerpo de mujer, el sabor de la poseedora del amor, el olor que esta despedía al mostrar el verdadero amor que le tenía a él, esa noche la hizo su mujer.

**Aquellos días en que los dos seguíamos nuestros caprichos  
No fueron una mentira  
Me dije a mi mismo "Sigue luchando"  
Entre la soledad y el abandono  
La debilidad fue más que la razón**

A la mañana siguiente Matt despertó para encontrar a Sora a su lado, sonriente, angelical y se sentía feliz con ella así, engaño o no, sabía que la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad y la aprovecharía.

- Matt ¿qué miras? – la pelirroja había despertado y lo miraba a los ojos azul profundo

- Pues a ti, te ves muy linda con tu cabello alborotado

- Gracias – respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas -pero, anoche, debo pedirte perdón por la imprudencia Matt, yo…

- Shh –la besó en los labios - no me digas que te arrepientes, porque yo no lo hago

- Matt – lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

El rojo de la cabellera de ella en el pecho claro del ojiazul destellaba a la luz, estaba amaneciendo y con todo el sol a esplendor, era un nuevo comienzo para ambos, uno que Matt quería experimentar, aunque no fuera con ella, con su amada, sino con la que había entregado su cuerpo y alma…

**Fin Flash Back**

**Cuando se ha vuelto tan fácil llorar  
Quiero reír, quiero reír junto a ti  
No podré reír nunca más  
Lastimado  
Triste  
Quiero verte**

**Si lo recuerdo, me invade la tristeza  
Silenciosamente, Silenciosamente, me desplomo  
Cuando lo entiendo, las lágrimas han aflorado ya  
Quiero desaparecer  
Quiero morir  
Quiero volverme loco**

Aún estaba en el parque, llorando como Magdalena en desgracia, estaba confusa y recién había recordado que no había buscado donde quedarse, pero tampoco era la idea de que la vieran con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, además que la cabeza le había comenzado a doler, miró al cielo y ya estaba oscureciendo ¿cuántas horas habían pasado¿dos, tres, quizás 4?, la verdad de las cosas que le daba lo mismo, había meditado las cosas y debía volver a hablar con Matt, así que se volteó a la fuente y se miró en el agua, alumbrada por los últimos rayos de luz.

- Que mal te ves Mimi Tachikawa – se dijo al mirarse y reírse de su apariencia- bueno, mejor que te mojes el rostro.

Y como siempre lo hacía desde pequeña, introdujo sus manos al agua y se mojó el rostro con delicadeza, pero procurando que su rostro se refrescara, además que ahora el rojo debía desaparecer de sus mejillas. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, aunque no les dio importancia, de todos modos podría ser una familia, una pareja o unos niños que estaban en el parque, sin embargo los pasos se acercaron y se detuvieron detrás de ella.

- Mimi – esa voz la llamaba y ella la conocía, se dio vuelta y lo vio, con sus ojos azul mirándola – Perdóname por lo de esta tarde.

- Matt…

- Shh, déjame hablar, la verdad es que creo que temo a lo que digas, porque no sé que sentimientos afloren en mi..

- ¡MATT! - se puso de pie y lo besó en la boca con esa pasión acumulada por años

Tal vez debían decirse las cosas, pero ese beso estaba transmitiendo más de lo que necesitaban decir, las palabras quedarían cortas a lo que el sentimiento en verdad significaba. Años con esa pasión guardada, años pensando que diría cada uno al declarársele al otro, horas y minutos contados para volverse a ver, en ese momento se estaban convirtiendo en la hermosa paga a una recompensa, sin embargo no todo estaba bien… aún existía Sora.

- Matt… - con respiración entrecortada intentaba hablar, así que tomó aire y prosiguió – Desde hace años que me gustas, desde hace tiempo que he querido decírtelo, pero no pude y yo… vine desde Estados Unidos para hacerlo, lo que pasó en mi fiesta no quedó atrás, para mi significó mucho

- Mimi, niña mía, no sabes cuantas noches soñé con poder besarte, probar tus labios y tu sabor dulce – la acercó a él, abrazándola – Me siento feliz… te amo

- Yo también te amo, pero… - lo soltó y lo miró a sus ojos azules - ¿y Sora?

Es verdad, estaba Sora presente aún, ella era su novia, no podía cortarle de la noche a la mañana… ¿qué haría entonces?... Diablos, no querían pensar en ello, ahora tenía lo que querían, Mimi tenía a su Matt y Matt a su Mimi, no podía ser la felicidad completa ¿no?, a fin de cuentas no todo es color de rosa, Matt la estrechó otra vez contra él y en un susurró firmó su amor _"Tú eres mía, sólo estoy con Sora por olvidarte, pero nunca lo logré, espérame un poco más" _la volvió a besar, sin embargo alguien estaba mirando la escena y no con buenos ojos precisamente.

**Me dijiste algunas palabras cada día  
Gracias, Gracias, Te amo  
En el lugar en que nos conocimos  
Por mi culpa  
Solo yo me desplomaré.**

* * *

_Wi!! El primer capitulo de mi fic y es un song fic, que por cierto la canción es de Antique Café, se llama Escapism. Espero que les haya gustado ññU, la verdad espero seguir mejorando la historia con los siguientes capítulos, quizás sea un Mimato, quizás no, todo depende de cómo avance el asunto D._

_Espero que no me tiren tomatazos!! xD Los quelo!!_

_Panji_


End file.
